Leader
by DemonSurfer
Summary: Silverbolt was the leader, but only because Prime said so. Now with second part.
1. Optimus Prime

**A/N: **One of three Skyfire flashfics.

If you compare the aerial teams to the grounder teams, you notice that the dynamic is pretty different, and what makes a good aerial leader isn't the same as what makes a good ground frame leader. However, with Optimus being a ground frame, I don't think this is something that he'd realize. I also wanted to challenge the usual portrayal of Optimus as the father figure of the Autobots, and more like the commander of an army.

As this is a one-shot I'd like to thank in advance everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites!

* * *

Supposedly the Prime's office was intimidating to the average Autobot, with its high ceiling and large desk that only seemed to emphasize the power and strength coming from the Autobot leader. To Skyfire, the room was almost tall enough for him to stand in comfortably, and the Prime was just as intimidating as any regular authority figure. Being helm and shoulder taller than him probably helped.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Skyfire didn't bother sitting down; the only chair available was far too small for his bulk. And if that meant that he was looming over the Prime in a way that could be considered threatening, well, that suited him just fine. He was in a looming sort of mood.

"Yes, sir. I heard that you made Silverbolt the leader of the Aerialbots?" One of his wings twitched as the Prime didn't bother looking up from the datapad in his hand, only nodded in a distracted sort of way.

"That's right," Optimus replied, pressing a few buttons on the pad and making a notation.

"Then you've condemned them, sir."

Long vorns of practice kept the corner of Skyfire's mouth from twitching in a self-satisfied smirk as the Prime finally looked up from the report, a confused and slightly irritated look in his optics. Good. Now they were on even ground.

"I see you disagree with my decision," he said evenly, putting down the datapad and giving his full attention to the shuttle. "Would you please explain why?"

Obviously, otherwise Skyfire had no reason to be in the office in the first place.

"Silverbolt is unfit to be the leader of a wing of aerials," he said, flatly and in the tone of voice once used to head off long-winded tantrums over scientific topics. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Optimus, though he had doubtless had similar debates over his military career, wasn't willing to take that kind of opinion from one he saw as a subordinate.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the Prime replied, steepling his fingers in contemplative gesture while also squaring his shoulders in what may have been a subtle threat. I am the Prime, so you must listen to me. "While Silverbolt is young, he has the potential to become a good leader if given time and support. He is calm, rationally minded, and willing to follow orders. I just don't see the problem."

"He is afraid of heights."

The Prime's posture changed, leaning back in his seat and resting his palms flat on the desk, one hand on the neglected datapad. The air of one who was repeating an argument that had already been won.

"With time and hard work, he can learn to overcome his phobia. And being the Aerialbot leader will give him something to focus on other than that fear." The Prime's voice was gentle, almost bordering on condescending, and held the note of a conversation closed.

Skyfire had to fight to keep the snarl out of his voice and off of his faceplates, though he couldn't help the flaring of his wings as he subconsciously tried to make himself seem bigger, more intimidating. Not that it'd work on the Prime, someone who by station was bigger than anyone else on Cybertron.

"With all due respect, sir, you know nothing of how aerials function," he eventually bit out. The slight head tilt and further slouch the comment was greeted with was enough to try his reasonably deep well of patience. The Prime was obviously disinterested with where the conversation was going, but was humoring him anyway.

"Is that so? Then please, enlighten me."

Gladly.

"An aerial leader does not show fear. They do not waver in their decisions, they are confident in their plans, and above all they are at home in the sky," Skyfire said, hands behind his back as if giving a lecture at the science academy. "Silverbolt is afraid of heights, and that cripples his self confidence. He can never fulfill the role of leader if he is afraid of the sky. Aerials choose their own leader, and they never would have chosen Silverbolt."

"Who would they have chosen, then? Slingshot?" Oh goody, some participation, even if the Prime sounded like he wanted to be anywhere but right there.

"Skydive."

This got the Prime's attention, and he sat back upright. "And how did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Simple. Skydive is the best Aerialbot flier. He's a brilliant strategist, and has already settled himself into the role of second without prompting. Given enough time, he would have taken command on his own." Skyfire could see the Autobot leader musing over this, his chin propped on his fist.

"Whether that's true or not, the decision has already been made. Silverbolt is the leader of the Aerialbots," he said finally. The shuttle's wings flicked hard in irritation, and a small part of him was glad that the Praxian tactician wasn't in the room. Wing language wasn't universal, but some comments were easier to understand than others.

"Then, sir, you should be prepared to deal with the fact that your aerial forces will always be sympathetic towards the Decepticon Seekers," Skyfire replied, voice clipped and flat. The Prime stiffened at the comment, his body language shifting slightly into something a little more threatening, and the shuttle knew he was drifting into dangerous territory here. The Prime never took suggestions of questionable loyalties among his men lightly.

"I hope you're not suggesting that the Aerialbots may be traitors to the Autobots," he nearly growled, and Skyfire's wings flared again.

"No. I am stating that the Aerialbots will always be drawn to a superior leader." He really wanted to sigh at the still slightly murderous look in those blue optics. This was always the problem when dealing with ground frames. They just didn't understand how the aerial mindset worked. "They already admire the Decepticon Air Commander and the Command trine. Eventually that admiration will get them killed. If they were a trine, they would already be dead."

"I am confident that they can rise above this fascination to do what is right," the Prime replied, steel in his voice and in his posture. "Thank you for your opinion. You are dismissed."

Skyfire struggled with himself, too many comments fighting to be said and all of them likely to land him in the brig for a fortnight. Eventually he settled on a violent flick of his wings, something that the SIC would have thrown him _under_ the Ark for, before stiffly saluting and storming out.


	2. Silverbolt

**A/N:** Originally, this chapter wasn't supposed to exist. However, a couple of people expressed a desire for a continuation, and as unlike my usual oneshots there was actually something I could add, I decided to go for it. I doubt there's going to be a third part, however.

If the previous part took place shortly after the Aerialbot's creation, then this one takes place not too long after "War Dawn". So there's a gap of around a month between the chapters.

Skyfire, apparently, is a bit of an aft. Maybe all of his emotions were drowned out by science?

* * *

"Are you alright?"

The Concord shrugged, a tight and wary movement, and did not look up from the Energon in his hands. Skyfire frowned a little, but wasn't too surprised. He hadn't really expected an answer anyway.

Silence fell over the pair, and Skyfire looked around at the empty tables dotting the room. Unsurprisingly they were all clustered around Silverbolt, and the nearest Autobots sat with their backs to the jet. A sort of unpleasant feeling clung to the atmosphere, like the grimy residue of impure Energon in a fuel tank, and the few 'Bots that would meet the shuttle's eyes were scowling. Skyfire scowled right back as he took the seat opposite Silverbolt.

Honestly, they were acting like sparklings whose favorite toys had been broken.

"I don't understand it!" The sudden exclamation drew Skyfire's attention back to his companion, as well as the interest of some of the nearer Autobot clusters. Silverbot didn't seem to notice, or care, as his gaze remained on his Energon. The container creaked as his grip tightened. "I mean, I _understand_ why they did it, but I just don't understand _why. _Why them? Why _him_?"

Skyfire sighed, and not for the first time felt a stirring of pity for the younger flier. Silverbolt hadn't asked for this, for the confusion and aggravation of being the leader of a wing. The Aerialbots hadn't even had time to adjust to their frames before being thrown into a war in which they had no place, and the ramifications of that were already becoming apparent.

"Because he's a natural leader, and they're aerials," the shuttle replied. Silverbolt finally looked up from his Energon, pain and anger on his face.

"So what then? I'm not good enough for them?"

"No."

The Concord visibly wilted at the statement and the blunt tone in which it had been said, head drooping down to stare at the cube once again. Skyfire had the decency to feel a smidgen of guilt at the reaction, but didn't retract his comment. It was the truth, and there was no sense in softening the truth.

There was silence between them once again. A few 'bots entered the common room, and a few others left. The tables around the two aerials remained conspicuously empty. When Silverbolt spoke again, his voice was quiet and subdued. "Am I going to have to deal with this every time we face the Seekers? Am I going to have to keep chasing them down so they don't get killed?"

"Probably not," Skyfire said after a moment of deliberation, and the younger flier looked up at him. "They'll probably always admire the Seekers, and him especially for his abilities as a trine leader and Air Commander, but they won't forget what happened. They won't be so easy to trust again."

Silverbolt sighed, running a hand down his face. "It's just... it makes sense _here,_" he said, pointing at his helm, then moving the hand down to point at his chest. "But it still hurts _here, _you know?"

"You feel betrayed." The Concord nodded miserably. "Have you told them this?" The miserable expression twisted some, and he snorted.

"I don't have to. They've been avoiding me since we got back. Hence the lack of airframes in the room." He swept his arm in an arc to draw attention to the empty tables, then hunched back over his Energon. Skyfire resisted the urge to sigh again. Aerial societies were complicated enough without throwing a wing of Sigma 'bots into the mix, and during a war to boot.

"You want to know the worst part? I honestly can understand why they did it. Why they followed him like turbopups. Slag, _I_ wanted to follow him. He's got this kind of aura that, well.." He gestured with one hand.

The corner of Skyfire's mouth lifted up slightly. "That makes you forget he's an annoying aft?"

Silverbolt chuckled. "Yeah, that. Good thing he can't keep his mouth shut long enough for the illusion to hold, huh?" He contemplated his Energon, then groaned and pushed it away, crossing his arms on the table and burying his face in them. "Why me?" he said, the words almost coming out as a whine.

Skyfire shook his head, smiling a little at his companion's actions. At least the Aerialbot seemed to be feeling better. A flash of white plating caught his eye, and he turned to see a wing hastily pulled out of sight around the edge of the doorway. Some of the Autobots nearest the door had turned their scowls on the flight models undoubtedly hiding just outside the common room. Silverbolt had noticed as well, head still pillowed on his arms and an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll leave you to get things worked out," Skyfire said, rising from his seat. He paused for a moment, then laid one hand on the smaller aerial's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on them, but don't let them walk all over you." Silverbolt nodded slightly.

Skyfire exited the room, ignoring the glares he was still receiving for daring to sit down and talk with a 'traitor'. If he were another 'bot he might have been concerned about what said actions would do to his already shaky reputation amongst the Autobots, but social standing mattered little in light of scientific pursuits. And he never did care much for the opinion of ground frames. He nodded to the little clump of Aerialbots furtively whispering amongst themselves just outside the doorway but didn't stop to stay anything to them. They could sort things out with Silverbolt on their own.

He did pause, however, as the Prime emerged from an adjoining hallway. He couldn't help the slight downturn of his mouth nor the flaring of his wings as the Autobot leader drew closer. The Prime didn't say anything, but did quicken his step. As he was about to pass the shuttle Skyfire put out an arm, temporarily blocking the way and forcing the Prime to look up at him. When Skyfire spoke, his voice was low enough to be considered a growl.

"I was right."

The Prime's optics narrowed ever so slightly, and Skyfire removed the obstruction from his path. There was a moment of hesitation, as if the Autobot wanted to say something, then a minute shake of his head and he was on his way again without a backwards glance. The shuttle watched him walk away, then sighed and continued towards the depths of the Ark.


End file.
